No Matter What, Win!
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: The House of the Moon Tournament the hardest competition known to wizards and demons a like. Only one can be crowned the victor and given the Mark of the Moon and a place on the Counsel. And Kagome was going to win or die trying. She's out to make her own legacy and not live in her father's shadow. Kagome/Draco established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Hey yeah I know I have other things to work on and I will. Eventually so enjoy this new thing I hope you like.

The House of the Moon Tournament the hardest competition known to wizards and demons a like. It only occurred when one of the ten members of the magic counsel died. It lasted as long as people were alive. Those who surrendered brought shame to their family. Only one can be crowned the victor and given the Mark of the Moon.

Kagome swept over her room one more time, she had made sure she had everything she needed. She had, Inazuma, her dagger and Mazake, her broadsword. She had packed all of her fighting kimonos and other clothes she would need. She cast a wandless shrinking spell and put it in her pocket.

Opening her window she startled her sill, she felt guilty. 'No,' she thought, 'This is to prove that I can and will be more than a house-wife. I need to do this.' she took a breath and leaped out of the window. Landing in a crouch she lifted the hood of her cloak, not looking back she ran.

Three Weeks Later…

Ku Loon paced around the parlor nervously, he was going to be here soon and Kagome was no where to be seen. She was going to get Crucio'd for sure, she stopped when she heard the Floo opening up.

"My lord," she said bowing low, "I trust you're travel went well." She had to think of something to tell him quickly. She peeped up from under her bangs, "As well as you, Malfoy clan, Snape and Madame Lestrange."

"Yes, quite." The Dark Lord said sweeping his gaze over the room, "This trip would have been better if my heir were here to greet me. She's never missed an opportunity to see me before. Is something wrong with her?" he asked sweeping his magic around the house to notice she wasn't present.

"About that my lord," Ku Loon started hesitantly meeting his red eyes, "I don't know where she is, she's been gone for three weeks almost four." she whispered.

"That long, and you said nothing to me about it." he thought for a second, "Bellatrix you can take care of her, don't kill her though." he said walking off. He didn't care what his other followers did at the moment. He climbed up the stairs.

"Such a peculiar fiance you have," Narcissa said taking a seat on one of the couches in the room. "I swear that girl wouldn't be eligible to marry if she weren't the Princess of Darkness."

"Mother," Draco started,"I happen to like Kagome just the way she is. If you sat down and got to know her you would know she's a wonderful person." Draco grit his teeth when his mother scoffed at him. They all turned when the floo glowed, and were stunned when butterflies flew through. They circled the parlor before dropping a scroll on the floor and flying back through the floo.

Severus was the first to snap out of the stupor and grab the paper. "The Mark of the Moon," he murmured cracking the seal. He cracked the seal and read over the writing. Without saying another word, he left the room.

…

Tom was getting more agitated by the moment, he had flipped everything over and looked inside everything. He couldn't found any clues, some of her clothes were missing. What else though? He sat down on her bed and cradled his head in his hands.

"My lord you have a summoning from the Lords and Ladies of the House of the Moon." he said handing his lord the scroll. Voldemort read it over before handing it back.

"I can't be rude and reject." he sighed, "Tell everyone we are going to floo out of here in fifteen minutes and Ku Loon is coming with us. We can deal with my heir missing later."

…

She was prepared for a nice day of relaxing from fighting. She had left her swords in her room, so she wasn't a threat to anyone. Hell she was wearing shorts, a plain black bra, and sandals. Sadly things never go her way, because three meatheaded boar demons tried to have their way with her.

"Hold still bitch," one yelled as she jumped over him. She paused to concentrate, her pursuers confused two decided to pounce. While they were mid air, she stood on her tip-toes, right hand extended above her head, her blue poison whip extending. When they were about to touch her, she spun around letting the whip surround her. She didn't stop until she was satisfied with the brutes were now hunks of meat. Admiring her work she forgot about the last boar.

"Oh so you like whips, bitch?" he said pulling his whip from his waist belt, "Well so do I," he laughed lashing it out, causing it to wrap around her torso.

To Be Continued… Please review and follow. I had to start my dry spell somewhere and I like this story and it's potential.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As she was pulled, she twisted her body so her foot went into his face. Quickly realising this he squealed in pain gripping his face, "Bitch," he ground out stumbling back and tripping over a rock.

Kagome while composing herself smirked evilly as the wimps magic blended seamlessly with her's. "Seems like your weapon hates you." she said cracking her new weapon, enjoying the pigs look of horror, "Who's the bitch now,"

…

"Lord Voldemort we from the House of the Moon welcome you and your guests." Inu no taisho greeted as the group of wizards stepped through the floo.

"It's a pleasure to be here, I hear this tournament is a tremendous occasion." Tom said as house elves took their coats and bags.

"It is the strongest from all over Asia have come to compete, it's been an interesting one so far," he said as they began to walk down the castle halls.

"Can women compete?" Bellatrix asked admiring the elaborate multicolored brick. There were ivory, slate, black, and hints of blue gems in the walls. Torches along the walls, high hanging chandeliers, as well as banners with different demon clans.

"Bellatrix don't say such ridiculous things of course they…" Narcissa started but was cut off.

"Yes they can actually," Inu no taisho answered, "I know it's different than in Europe and the Americas but here you're status is based solely on the amount of power a person possesses. There's only one girl who's survived this long, undefeated too." then he smiled, "I wouldn't expect any less, she's my protege." he stated with pride.

"Oh a lucky demoness then," Voldemort purred, "That will be quite the show,"

"No, wizard, I saw the potential in her, top scores in her classes, remarkable swordsman," he trailed off to think for a second, "Oh and granddaughter of the recently deceased House of the Moon Counselor," he said throwing a backward glance at Ku Loon who visibly stiffened. Which didn't go unnoticed by The Lord of the Wizarding World.

Before he could open his mouth to talk, everyone jumped as a large form of a big demon crashed through wall. He rolled over as quickly as he could, the looked terrified. "Please, I'm sorry, I give, I surrender," he was crying jumping up to the wall beams. Their eyes widened in shock as the scantily clad form of Kagome walked through the hole, whip handle gripped tightly in her right hand, determined gleam in her eyes.

"Too late to apologize now, bitch." she growled out, jumping into the rafters to pursue him. It didn't take her long to catch up to him. She delivered a harsh kick that catapulted him up, she jumped up to his level and began swinging her new whip with vigor. She used the motionless body as a board to push herself away. She flipped, landing on a banister, watching as the body fell apart before it hit the ground the impact was the most satisfying, blood and guts colored the stone floor below. She smiled as she wound up her whip, a leather holder appeared around her waist that the whip connected itself to.

"You know," she heard her mentor say, she turned to see him among a crowd of wizards she was guessing, she couldn't really tell from here. Her mentor wasn't hard to miss he was very muscular and had white hair. "It would be nice if everyone you fought didn't end up a hassle for the house elves to clean up." he said as house elves came and started to clean the mess. "I thought you weren't supposed to be fighting today." he said as she jumped down careful not to land in the red pool.

"I wasn't," she said walking closer to him not caring to look at the wizards behind him. "I was relaxing outside, minding my own business, and they attacked me." Then gestured to herself, "Does it look like I was ready to fight." then she noticed how he was pinching the bridge of his nose. She inhaled, "I have to spend the rest of the day in your office again don't I?" she said twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Why do you even ask at this point," he said turning her around using her shoulders to turn her around. "This way, little one," he began to usher her to his office almost forgetting about the wizards, he wanted to scold her on not addressing her peers and family. When they got to his office she didn't even bother to turn around as she jumped towards her pile of pillows that were in the corner of his office. He had put that there because whenever she was alone she was challenged by someone. So this was a place for her to relax and occasionally do his paperwork for him. He walked around desk, taking a seat behind the oak desk. He looked over for a second to the sleeping form, he looked back to see the Dark Lord looking at her too.

"I guess we should discuss some business among other things," Voldemort said still not looking at the dog general.

**To Be Continued….. Please review show your support. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome continued to pretend to sleep, she was tired of hearing them drone on and on about either tournament or some other political bs. She was tempted to just run, she came here to get away from them. She shifted as she felt her dad's familiar slither on top of her again. A little after she laid there, Nagini had decided to join her.

"Ssstop Nagini," she hissed at the snake, so irritated she didn't care if the other occupants heard her.

"I'm trying to hide your decency, you're wearing lesss than a Knockturn whore." she hissed back adjusting herself to cover more of the girl with her body.

"Ssshe'sss not wrong," she heard her dad hiss, she wanted to smack herself for not noticing her mentor had left leaving her with her people. She sighed and cursed under her breath, she should have known this was coming.

Lord Voldemort smiled as his heir sat up and turned to face him. He was happy this place or the people haven't changed her mindset that he still had power over her. "Would you care to explain the reason for your disappearance?" Kagome averted her gaze to the floor, good she should feel guilty, "Or better yet what was running through your mind when you came here. Huh? Kagome, did you consider the ramifications of what you were doing? What if you die? You have responsibilities to fulfill to your family, young lady." he said then sighed, "That being said I am disappointed you left without a word, but I am proud of what you are accomplishing,"

Kagome stood there shocked, she was expecting worse. She perked up she didn't get yelled but was blind-sided when her dad threw his dressing robes at her. She got the message and put it over her shoulders.

"Mistress Kagome, Master Taisho requires your presence in the training room for nightly training." a house elf said, "He has advised that the wizards can roam as they please, every where in the castle is accessible." he said poofing away.

"Well there's my que to go," Kagome said throwing her dad's robes back "Draco do you wanna come?" the blonde agreed before surrounding them in her magic. Everyone watched amazed as their bodies broke down into thousands of cherry blossom petals and floated out of the window.

Though no one noticed the disgust in Nascissa and Ku Loon's eyes.

'How improper, she can't be alone with Draco, why isn't m'lord saying anything,'

'She's such a disgrace, she shames our name, why won't Tom discipline her?'

They came together again in a dark hallway far from any prying ears. Before Draco could form any syllables, he was pushed against the wall, and soft lips melded with his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Their tongues wrestling, both forgetting for the moment that they were powerful well trained heirs.

Pulling away he panted, then smiled, "That's a nice welcome."

"I missed you," she said kissing him again. "Haven't seen you in months." she smiled up at him. "C'mon, let's go or gramps will be upset if I'm any later," she said pulling him down the hall.

**I am so sorry this little bit took me a long time I wasn't sure how to end it so here you go the next chapter will hopefully be up quicker.**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco watched with awe in his eyes as his fiance danced around the battlefield. She floated dodging and delivering attacks. He winced as her body slammed against the stone floor, cracks forming from the impact.

"She's quite impressive for a human," a deep voice rumbled from behind him. He jumped, pulling out his wand to point at the intruder. His silver eyes met molten gold ones. The man was a couple heads taller than him. He had an imposing muscular figure and bore a striking resemblance to Kagome's teacher. He didn't get to examine him more when a hand gripped his throat, lifting him off the ground.

He dropped his wand and began to struggle to get in some much needed oxygen. He never broke eye contact but his vision was becoming spotted. "Wizards are so pathetic relying on little trinkets to do the work for you," the man growled out.

Draco was near unconsciousness when a flash of white attacked the man, making him drop to the floor.

"Sesshomaru don't attack the guests," Taisho said glaring at his oldest son, who just blinked before turning away to walk down the hall. The older demon helped the wizard to his feet. "I apologize for him, he does this sometimes if someone he doesn't know is in this area."

"Thank you," Draco said actually grateful. He fidgeted when the sword master's gaze, he was analyzing him why? He shifted his gaze around the man when he saw Kagome walking towards them. He blushed she had changed from her earlier attire, she now wore a simple low cut and short blue kimono with a black obi, and tabi that covered her legs.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked cupping his face

"Yeah I'm fine," he said meeting her gaze, he quickly glanced over to the demon (who was still observing him), he kissed her sending a silent message to confirm it.

"Well then," she smiled as he rested his forehead against her's to gaze into her eyes.

"You have a fine mate," Inutaisho finally said, as their magic melded together perfectly. Neither overpowering the other in personality or magic strength, there was no clash. This surprised the demon because it was rare that a pairing like this ever happened and for ones so young.

Kagome blushed, "Shut up old man," she said then smiled, "Since you sprang up here so quickly, do you think your bones can handle a real spar?" she asked smiling.

Yay new chapter review, the next one will be more action packed, I just wanted to focus on Draco and Kagome a bit.


End file.
